That Sun That Moon
by tsuki hime undefinite
Summary: Kibum membenci Kyuhyun karena peristiwa buruk yang menimpa keluarganya. Kyuhyun membenci Kibum karena Kibum memiliki semua yang Kyuhyun tak miliki. namun... mereka adalah saudara kembar. mereka adalah matahari dan bulan. (complicated brothership problems)
1. Chapter 1

**That sun, that moon.**

___Disclaimer : __Super Junior masih milik SM Entertainment_

Member grup (beserta penulisnya) alhamdullillah masih milik ortu dan fansnya masing-masing,

But, this plot is mine.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (Kim Kyuhyun) – main chara (18 korean years old-)

Kim Kibum – main chara (18 korean years old)

...

Rate : T for Teen

Genre : AU, family, hurt/comfort, romance.

Inspirated by : Reni unnie's request.

Author's note : many typo(s), abal-abal, multichapter, straight. Comeback ff.

Read the story, gimme your comment.

Pria bersurai madu itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Sepasang bola mata cokelat karamelnya menatap kosong ke arah kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung bertingkat yang dilalui mobil porsche hitam metalik milik kakaknya. Kakaknya hanya fokus mengemudikan mobil yang ia beli dengan jerih payahnya sendiri tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuk mencairkan atmosfer kaku yang tercipta antara mereka. Mereka merasa cukup dengan alunan lembut deru mesin porsche bercampur keramaian jantung Korea Selatan.

Laju porsche hitam metalik tersebut berangsur melambat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti di sebuah basement dengan penerangan redup. Pria berambut madu tersebut langsung membuka pintu porsche dan membantingnya. Saraf kakaknya mendadak berkedut ketika mendengar suara bam yang keras.

"Hati-hati dengan porscheku!" peringat kakaknya dengan desisan tajam.

"maaf, _hyung,_" balas pria bersurai madu itu tak minat. Kaki panjangnya melangkah keluar basement. Meninggalkan kakaknya yang sibuk mengamati pintu porsche kesayangannya.

Pria bersurai madu itu berjalan menuju lift _basement_ dan memijit tombol lantai tertinggi gedung tersebut. Selama perjalanan pria bersurai madu itu sibuk menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat samar. Wajah putih pucatnya tampak kontras dengan warna bibirnya yang semerah mawar. Hidung mancung serta alis mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya membuat penampilannya semakin tampan dengan jas hitam yang melekat pas ditubuhnya.

Sssshhh...

Suara desisan pintu lift yang terbuka menandakan bahwa pria bersurai madu itu telah sampai pada tujuannya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki panjangnya melewati koridor sepi. Seolah-olah hafal dengan letak gedung bertingkat tersebut, pria bersurai madu itu membuka pintu yang menghubungkan tangga ke atap.

Drrrt... drrrrtttt...

Jemari panjangnya meraih ponsel hitam miliknya di balik saku celananya. Bola mata cokelat karamelnya berputar ketika mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya.

_Kim eommo-nim_

Jarinya langsung memijit tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Kim Kyuhyun! Kau ada dimana?! Kakakmu akan tampil lima belas menit lagi," sembur ibunya dengan suara tinggi membuat telinga pria bersurai madu – Kyuhyun – tuli sejenak.

Sunyi menyelimuti percakapan mereka sejenak. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, menciptakan uap hangat di sekitar wajahnya. Bibir mawar Kyuhyun mulai membuka, bersiap menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Aku mengerti, _Eomma_. Aku pasti akan datang menonton permainan pianonya," jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Ibunya mengangguk kecil, menyerah dengan jawaban anak bungsunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu, Kyu. Kau harus menonton penampilan kakakmu,"

"Iya, _Eomma_."

Klik.

Kyuhyun mematikan panggilan singkat ibunya, kemudian memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tepi atap gedung. Semilir angin menyambut kedatangannya dengan memainkan anak rambutnya. Ia menopangkan kedua tangannya diatas pagar putih yang sengaja dibuat di tepi atap. Kedua matanya menutup, berusaha meluapkan emosi dalam keheningan malam.

Ia tak pernah menyukai Kim Kibum.

Ia membenci saudara kembarnya.

Sangat benci.

Karena Kibum memiliki apa yang ia tak miliki. Pusat perhatian, ribuan pujian, ratusan prestasi, teman-teman... dan kebebasan. Kyuhyun sangat menginginkan semuanya.

Jika saja penyakit sialan itu tidak bersarang di tubuh ringkihnya. Mungkin ia bisa berkompetisi dengan Kibum. Saling merebutkan peringkat satu di sekolah maupun di keluarganya. Memiliki banyak teman, mengisi hari dengan cerita yang berbeda. Dan bisa merasakan hangatnya mentari menyapa kulit pucatnya ketika ia bermain sepak bola dengan temannya.

Bukannya terpenjara di istana ayahnya. Hanya bisa mencium harumnya puluhan bunga di kebun kecil ibunya. Hanya mampu merasakan panasnya sinar matahari yang melalu jendela kamarnya. Hanya mampu bersandar pada pohon tua yang menggugurkan daunnya di halaman belakang rumahnya. dan hanya bisa menggambar boneka salju melalui buku sketsanya ketika tumpukan salju mengubur halaman rumahnya.

Andai saja kebebasan untuknya benar-benar ada...

"Boleh aku berdiri di sebelahmu?"

Lamunan Kyuhyun terputus ketika ia mendengar suara lembut seseorang yang tak jauh darinya. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat membuka matanya dan mencari sumber suara. Sedetik kemudian, kedua bola mata cokelat karamelnya terhenti pada seorang gadis bergaun hitam selutut tanpa lengan dan sepatu hak berwarna senada. Rambut hitam panjang gadis itu digelung dengan sengaja membiarkan beberapa helai rambutnya untuk dikeriting.

Kyuhyun masih membeku di tempatnya. Tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis dihadapannya. Bahkan ia tidak mengerjapkan matanya sedikitpun. Kyuhyun terlanjur terpesona dengan dandanan sederhana gadis dihadapannya.

"Cantik," gumam Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Eh, kau mengucapkan apa?" tanya sang gadis tak begitu mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun barusaja. Kyuhyun tersentak lalu mengutuk bibirnya dalam hati karena telah berani mengucapkan hal yang tak wajar sebelum otaknya memberikan izin.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menarik kecil sudut bibirnya dan membentuk _evil smirk_ khas dirinya.

"Tentu saja boleh, nona manis," rona merah menjalar cepat di kedua belah pipi gadis dihadapannya membuat aliran darah pria berambut madu itu berdesir cepat. Diikuti dengan detak jantung yang beranjak cepat. Tapi ia sadar, ia adalah Kim Kyuhyun. Ia harus bisa menutupi semua perasaannya dalam satu ekspresi khas di wajahnya.

Ya, lagi-lagi Kim Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _evil_ _smirk_ andalannya.

Gadis bergaun hitam itu melemparkan pandangannya kearah keramaian Seoul dimalam hari. Warna-warni lampu menjadi penyejuk bola mata cokelat gadis itu. Membiarkan suara bising jalanan menjadi musik diantara mereka berdua. Kyuhyun ikut melihat pemandangan Seoul, ditemani dengan semilir angin yang menggoyangkan rambut mereka.

"Apa keperluanmu datang disini, nona manis?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari melirik gadis disampingnya. Gadis tersebut tersenyum kecil.

"Malam ini adalah penampilan pertamaku bermain biola," ujar gadis itu tanpa membalas lirikan Kyuhyun. Pria berambut madu itu kembali melepaskan pandangannya pada kerlip ratusan lampu di ibukota.

"Dan kau gugup?" gadis itu tertawa sejenak.

"Apakah ekspresi wajahku terlihat jelas?" tanya gadis itu.

"Sangat jelas. Bahkan wajahmu putih pucat seperti mayat hidup," jelas Kyuhyun menggoda gadis disampingnya. Entah mengapa, ia ingin melihat rona merah yang menjalar manis di pipi gadis disampingnya.

"Yak! Apakah aku bukan mayat hidup! Dan aku hanya... sedikit gugup," bantah gadis itu sedikit menggantung diakhir kalimatnya. Sedikit ragu dengan jawaban yang ia berikan pada pria yang baru saja ia temui. Kyuhyun kembali menampilkan senyum khasnya.

"Sedikit gugup atau terlalu gugup bagiku sama saja, kegugupan itu mampu menghancurkan semua usaha yang kau bangun. Jadi, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Percaya bahwa kau bisa melakukannya, karena kau telah terpilih untuk tampil malam ini," ujar Kyuhyun lembut pada gadis tersebut. Tangannya bergerak ke atas kepala gadis tersebut dan mengelusnya hati-hati, takut merusak dandanan gadis disampingnya.

Gadis disampingnya tersenyum. Ekspresi wajahnya menampilkan perasaan lega dan terima kasih kepada pria yang baru ia kenal kurang lebih sepuluh menit yang lalu. Seorang pria yang mungkin seumuran dengannya dan akan menjadi satu diantara ratusan orang yang menyaksikan penampilannya. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Kau benar, aku tidak boleh gugup ataupun ragu-ragu! Aku harus bisa! Lagipula aku sudah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan posisi ini, aku tidak boleh mengecewakan partnerku," gadis itu lantas menatap jam tangannya. Sedetik kemudian kedua matanya melebar ketika mengetahui acaranya akan dimulai lima menit lagi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Mungkin Kim-ssi sedang mencariku kemana-mana," ujar gadis bergaun hitam itu kalang kabut. Ia cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya menuju pintu keluar atap gedung. Namun ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap pria yang baru ia kenal itu.

"_Bye, Mr. Handsome. See you_," pamitnya sembari melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali lalu kembali berlari menuruni tangga. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya, kedua bola matanya hanya terfokus pada pintu keluar tersebut.

"_Bye_," jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Senyum tulus mengembang diwajahnya, namun getaran ponsel di saku celananya menghapus senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

_Kim eommo-nim_

"Kyuhyun kau ada dimana! cepat datang, lima menit lagi acara akan dimulai!" teriak ibunya tertahan, Kyuhyun mengangguk walau ia tahu ibunya takkan bisa melihat anggukannya.

"Baik, _Eomma_. Aku akan datang tiga menit lagi."

"Baiklah, tapi cepat. Aku ragu kau bisa masuk jika acara sudah dimulai."

Klik.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam-dalam, menahannya beberapa detik lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

_Here we go_...

Kyuhyun mulai melangkah pergi dari atap gedung tersebut.


	2. Chapter 2

Riuh tepuk tangan mewarnai malam ibukota Korea Selatan yang semakin larut. Ratusan wanita dan pria yang mengenakan pakaian formal itu tampak menikmati setiap pertunjukan yang ditampilkan murid-murid briliant didikan Seoul Art School. Tak ada ekspresi kantuk yang terlukis di wajah mereka... kecuali pria berambut madu yang duduk di bagian VIP.

Berkebalikan dengan yang lain, pria berambut madu tersebut telah menguap lima... enam... atau lebih sejak konser itu dimulai. Sepasang manik karamelnya menatap bosan, kedua daun telinganya terasa sakit setelah berulang kali mendengar lagu klasik yang mengalun lembut dari dentingan piano dan gesekan biola.

Pria berambut madu itu menguap sekali lagi, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan rendah dari mereka yang terganggu dengan uapannya. Jemari putih pucatnya perlahan menggenggam tangan seorang wanita yang tampak anggun dengan balutan gaun biru laut tanpa lengan.

"_Eomma_, bolehkah aku pulang?" tanya pria berambut madu itu sedikit berharap. Ia benar-benar bosan didalam kotak super besar ini. Wanita yang ia panggil _Eomma_ langsung menatapnya, ekspresi yang semula cerah sedikit berkerut tidak suka.

"Kakakmu belum tampil, Kyuhyun-ah," tolak ibunya.

"Tapi aku mengantuk," tukas Kyuhyun cepat, ia ingin pulang secepatnya. Tidak menonton permainan piano kakaknya lebih baik.

"Kyu, kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Bersabarlah! _Eomma_ yakin sebentar lagi giliran kakakmu..." suara ibunya terpotong ketika sang MC mempersilahkan Kibum untuk memberikan pertunjukan penutup. "Nah, benar kan kata, _Eomma_?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar. Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah ide muncul dalam otaknya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, cepat-cepat ia memasang ekspresi panik.

"E-_Eomma_, aku harus ke toilet sekarang. Kurasa jam tanganku tertinggal saat aku ke toilet sebelum kesini," ibunya kembali menatap wajahnya, raut lelah tampak jelas di wajah cantiknya karena sikap anak bungsunya.

"Tapi kakakmu akan tampil kurang dari lima menit lagi! Bisakah kau mencarinya setelah kakakmu tampil?" pinta ibunya. Akan tetapi Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Tidak bisa, _Eomma_. Aku harus pergi sekarang karena itu jam tangan kesayanganku. Dan setelah ketemu aku pasti akan kembali lagi kesini. Percaya padaku, _Eomma_," ujar Kyuhyun meyakinkan. Terdengar hela nafas berat dari ibunya sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Cepat pergi, jangan lama-lama," Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Pasti!"

Kyuhyun bergegas berlari menuju pintu keluar gedung. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, ia sempat menolehkan wajahnya ke arah panggung yang gelap. Menyisakan sebuah lampu spot yang mengarah pada punggung kakaknya, Kim Kibum.

Ting.

Jemari panjang Kibum mulai menari diatas tuts-tuts grand piano yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah panggung. Meramu nada demi nada untuk menjadi sebuah lagu yang lembut di telinga namun mampu menggetarkan hati. Ave Maria.

Dan Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Sepasang mata karamelnya menangkap seorang gadis yang menggesek biolanya dengan apik. Ya, dialah gadis yang ia temui di atap gedung.

Sesekali Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika kedua daun telinganya menangkap nada yang meleset (namun tak begitu terdengar dengan jelas) dari gadis tersebut. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengetuk-ketuk buku-buku jarinya mengikuti irama Ave Maria.

Tepuk tangan membahana ditujukan pada penampilan terakhir konser malam ini. Lengkung tipis terbentuk di bibir merah Kibum sembari membungkuk terima kasih kepada penonton. Hal itu dilakukan juga kepada gadis disampingnya.

Kibum menepuk pundak gadis yang tampak bergetar ketika mereka berada di belakang panggung. Tanpa sadar, Kibum menampilkan senyum tipis ketika mereka ia menangkap ekspresi sedih di wajah gadis tersebut. Rupanya Kibum ingin menenangkan gadis tersebut.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Kibum.

"_Mianhae_, Kibum-_ssi_. Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu gemetar sehingga aku tak perlu melakukan kesalahan," terang gadis itu dengan lirih. Namun lengkungan tipis yang terkembang di bibir Kibum masih bertahan.

"_Gwenchanayo_, Ah Rin-_ssi_. Aku rasa kesalahanmu tak begitu fatal," ujar Kibum tenang. Tak ada raut kesal yang tergambar pada wajah Kibum. Seseorang yang selalu menginginkan kesempurnaan dalam dirinya.

Prefeksionis.

"Ta-tapi, Kibum-_ssi_," bantah gadis itu masih menyesal. Namun telunjuk Kibum memberi tanda agar gadis itu diam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ah Rin-_ssi_. Sungguh! Perjalananmu sebagai violist masih panjang, tak perlu sempurna sekarang. Aku yakin kau akan jadi violist terbaik saat kita lulus nanti," jelas Kibum panjang lebar. Sejenak kemudian ia tertawa kecil membuat alis hitam Ah Rin berkerut heran.

"Manusia bukanlah manusia sempurna, Ah Rin-_ssi_…"

Kibum hanya terdiam tak melawan ketika tubuhnya dipeluk erat wanita bergaun biru laut selama beberapa detik yang membuat dadanya mulai sesak. Wanita yang selama sepuluh tahun menjadi ibunya ini selalu terharu ketika melihat permainan pianonya. Kibum ingat betul bagaimana wanita dihadapannya ini memeluknya erat tatkala ia bisa memainkan lagu _fur elise_ dengan sempurna.

"_Eomma_ senang melihat perkembanganmu, Bummie-ah. Kau semakin mahir bermain piano," puji ibunya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah ayunya. Kibum hanya mengucapkan terima kasih, karena pandangannya tertumbuk pada sesosok tinggi yang berdiri di belakang ibunya. Sosok yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi dibalik kacamata minusnya.

"Tak begitu buruk. Appa masih bisa mendengar nada yang meleset dari pertunjukanmu tadi," Kibum hendak membantah tapi tenggorokannya terasa kering untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Selalu begitu.

Kibum selalu jadi pengecut dihadapan ayahnya.

"_Yeobo_! Jangan begitu dingin dengan Kibum!" potong ibunya dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Ayah Kibum hanya diam, tak menanggapi istrinya dan melangkah pergi. Ibunya kembali menatap Kibum untuk memastikan Kibum baik-baik saja.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan _Appa_mu, _ne_? Dia orangnya memang kaku," ujar ibunya menenangkan. Tangan mungil ibunya menarik Kibum lembut. "Ayo pulang, Bummie-ah. _Eomma_ tak sabar untuk memarahi adikmu yang nakal karena membohongi _Eomma_. Kau ingin bersama mobil kakakmu atau bersama mobil _Eomma_?" tanya ibunya sembari berjalan menuju lift.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku... bersama Yesung _hyung_ saja."

"Hei, Bummie _Hyung_! _Ireona_!" teriak pria berambut madu sembari menduduki kaki Kibum yang tertutupi selimut tebal. Namun Kibum hanya bereaksi sebentar sebelum melanjutkan tidurnya. Kesal, pria berambut madu itu mengetuk-ketukkan sepatu hitamnya keras-keras. Otaknya berpikir bagaimana caranya ia bisa membangunkan kakaknya yang menyebalkan.

Tidak, ia harus menghilangkan kata 'menyebalkan' dalam kamus otaknya. Lagipula, karena kakaknya lah ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Ah, pria berambut madu itu akhirnya mendapatkan ide untuk menarik kakaknya dari alam mimpi.

Breeetttt.

Seperti dugaan pria berambut madu, Kibum refleks menutupi wajahnya dari cahaya matahari yang menyinari tepat di wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun! Aku benci kau! Jangan ganggu aku tidur!"

"Tapi aku harus menunjukkan hal ini pada, _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun membalas berteriak. Tapi hal itu tidak dihiraukan Kibum. Ia berusaha (keras) untuk kembali tidur. "Ayolah, _Hyung_..." pinta Kyuhyun.

...

Kibum membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Pupilnya langsung menyesuaikan jumlah cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya agar ia bisa melihat isi kamarnya lebih jelas. Dan akhirnya tatapannya tertumbuk pada sosok pria berambut madu yang berada tepat di depan kasurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan seragamku, **Kyuhyun-ah**?" tanya Kibum dengan nada tak suka ketika seragam sekolahnya dipakai adiknya.

"Kata siapa ini milikmu? Ini milikku. Apa aku perlu memakaikan kau kacamata agar bisa membaca _tag name_ seragam**ku**?!" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit mengejek. Kibum hanya menghela nafas sebal sebelum meraih kacamata berbingkai hitam miliknya.

**Kim Kyuhyun.**

Dan kedua bola mata hitam milik Kibum membulat sempurna. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi kakaknya. Sebuah ekspresi yang ia sudah prediksi.

"Kau pikir aku melihat pertunjukanmu secara cuma-cuma, _Hyung_? Tentu saja tidak," seringai Kyuhyun semakin melebar ketika tak ada respon yang Kibum berikan padanya. "Jangan terlalu polos, _Hyung_. Ingat? Kita saling membenci, bukan?" tawa bergema di ruangan bercat biru pastel itu. Membuat telinga Kibum sedikit sakit ketika mendengar tawa palsu Kyuhyun.

Sepi merayap. Kyuhyun menghapus ekspresi puas di wajahnya dan menggantinya dengan ekspresi bosan seperti yang biasa ia tampilkan. Ia segera beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar mereka berdua.

"Oh ya, _Hyung_. Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap, gerbang sekolah akan ditutup 30 menit lagi," ujar Kyuhyun sembari sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar mereka. Kibum cepat-cepat melihat jam wekernya. Kibum mengerang sebal ketika jarum pendek menunjuk tepat diantara angka 7 dan 8.

"_Oh, I think this is my worst day ever._"


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi ini adalah pagi tercerah bagi pria bersurai madu, Kim Kyuhyun. Pasalnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mampu bertukar pandang dengan matahari yang membakar jalanan aspal ibukota. Pertama kalinya ia mampu menghirup karbon monoksida tanpa embel-embel masker yang menutupi hidungnya tiap kali ia akan berpergian. Pagi kali ini sukses membuat mood evil boy Kim Kyuhyun meningkat drastis. Coba lihat saja senyum yang terkembang lembut di kedua belah bibir merah mudanya.

Berbeda 180 derajat dengan Kyuhyun, saudara kembarnya yang lebih tua lima menit itu tampak diam tak terpengaruh dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar di wajah adiknya. Kedua bola mata hitamnya sibuk mengamati gedung-gedung pencakar langit melalui jendela _porsche_ kakak tertuanya, Yesung. Akan tetapi, jika kita menilik lebih dalam ekspresi yang disuguhkan dari seseorang Kim Kibum makan akan tampak jelas bahwa ia sangat tidak senang. Sebal mengetahui bahwa adiknya, Kyuhyun akan merusak lingkungan tenangnya.

Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana tatapan ibunya tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat sekolah.

"_Maafkan _Eomma_, Bummie-ah. Semula _Eomma_ ingin memarahi adikmu karena tak menonton permainan pianomu kemarin malam. Akan tetapi, ia mengatakan bahwa ia menontonnya dan membuktikan bahwa perkataannya benar. _Eomma_ harus menepati janji _Eomma_ untuk mengabulkan satu permintaannya. Dan ia meminta agar sekolah biasa," _

Kibum menghela nafas panjang. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk di belakang melalui sudut matanya. Senyuman itu masih terpasang di wajah Kyuhyun membuat Kibum merasa agak aneh.

Hhh.. jika pagi ini sudah membuat Kibum jengkel, ia tidak yakin hari ini akan ia lewati dengan mudah. Apalagi dengan intensitas Kim Kyuhyun yang menghantuinya 24 jam sehari.

Kibum sudah mampu memprediksinya.

"Yak, Kim Kibum! Kau dengar aku?" Kibum terlonjak dari lamunannya. Kedua manik matanya menatap Yesung yang duduk di kemudi lalu melirik tajam Kyuhyun yang terkikik kecil.

"_Mian_, _Hyung_. Aku melamun..."

"Melamun atau tertidur, eoh?" potong Kyuhyun dengan senyuman evil khasnya membuat Kibum meningkatkan tatapan tajamnya. "Oke-oke, aku tak mengganggumu lagi. Silahkan lanjutkan percakapannya," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi _'Kau membosankan'_ yang ditujukan kepada saudara kembarnya. Kibum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Yesung.

"Baiklah, _Hyung_ ulangi dari awal. Pagi ini _Hyung_ ada kuis, jadi kau yang menggantikan _Hyung_ untuk mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke ruangan kepala sekolah," jelas Yesung hati-hati, seolah-olah mengerti bahwa Kibum akan menolak permintaannya. Namun kedua bola mata cokelatnya menyaratkan agar Kibum menuruti permintaannya.

Kibum menghela nafas lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah..."

Yesung tersenyum berterima kasih sebelum mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah baru Kyuhyun yang sudah ditutup setengahnya. Kyuhyun yang biasanya melemparkan 'salam manis' kepada Yesung, hari ini ia benar-benar memberikan salam manis kepada _hyung_ tertuanya sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah _porsche_ yang semakin menjauh dari hadapan si kembar.

Namun senyum yang melekat di bibir Kyuhyun mulai pudar. Berganti dengan ekspresi datar dan menyebalkan khas Kyuhyun. Iris cokelat karamelnya memantulkan bayangan punggung kakaknya yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hei, _Hyung_. Kau tak perlu mengantarkanku, aku bukan anak kecil," ujar Kyuhyun dalam keterpakuannya. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya sejenak lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Terserah," Balas Kibum sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas pertamanya, Matematika.

Kyuhyun terus mengamati _Hyung_nya hingga _Hyung_nya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Lengkung pelangi kembali terbentuk di kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolah barunya.

Bruk.

Baru beberapa langkah, Kyuhyun ditabrak oleh seseorang dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Untung saja refleks tersangka yang menabraknya sangatlah cepat, sehingga ia bisa menangkap jaket almamater Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar mencium tanah.

"Ma-maaf. Saya tidak sengaja," Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, setengah sebal dan setengah berterima kasih kepada gadis yang tidak sengaja menabraknya. Kyuhyun kembali memasang ekspresi _cool_-nya sembari membersihkan tangannya yang sama sekali tak menyentuh pasir halaman sekolah.

"Hmm," hanya sepatah kata yang keluar dari seorang Kim Kyuhyun. Gadis di hadapannya menatap dirinya intens hingga membuat Kyuhyun sedikit risih.

"Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun, gadis di hadapannya menggelengkan wajahnya. Gadis berambut gelombang itu malah mengambil buku saku berwarna biru tua dari ransel miliknya. Ia membuka halaman demi halaman hingga akhirnya berhenti pada suatu halaman dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ternyata dugaan saya benar, anda adalah murid baru di SAS. Kim-_ssi_, perkenalkan nama saya Lee Jin Min. Sekretaris OSIS Seoul Art School," ujar gadis bernama Jin Min dengan bahasa formal sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan Jin Min.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Kim, Lee-_ssi_. Aku terbiasa dipanggil Kyuhyun," Jin Min mengangguk mengerti.

"Anda pasti ingin pergi ke kantor _gyojang-nim_*, bukan? Biar saya antar," tawar Jin Min sopan. Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan kata _'hmm'_ dan mengekor Jin Min. Ia tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan berputar-putar tidak jelas dan (mungkin) berakhir dihukum karena guru-guru memergokinya berjalan di koridor.

Dan ia yakin, mau tak mau ia akan bertemu dengan kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu.

Lamunan Kyuhyun menguap ketika Jin Min berhenti tepat di depan pintu kaca yang tertutup tirai berwarna putih. Jin Min mengepalkan tangan kanannya, mengetuk pintu itu sebanyak tiga kali.

"_Nuguseyo_?" Tanya seseorang di dalam ruangan dengan suara beratnya.

"Lee Jin Min imnida, saya datang kesini bersama Kim Kyuhyun. Siswa baru kelas 2," jelas Jin Min sesingkatnya.

"Masuk, Lee-_ssi_," perintah pria itu yang dijawab dengan anggukan Jin Min. Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara, 'Yeoja_ aneh, bagaimana orang lain bisa tahu kau mengangguk jika orang lain itu tak bisa melihatmu?'_. Batin Kyuhyun di sela-sela tawa tanpa suaranya.

"Ayo masuk, Kyuhyun-_ssi_," ajak Jin Min sembari membuka pintu kaca tersebut. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengekor Jin Min. "Ah, _annyeonghaseyo_ Park-_ssi_," salam Jin Min ketika mengetahui ada siswi lain selain kepala sekolah. Gadis yang dipanggil 'Park-_ssi'_ hanya membalas mengangguk kecil.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mengamati gadis yang bernama Park-_ssi_ itu. Tingginya tak terlalu pendek juga tak terlalu tinggi. Rambut hitamnya ia kucir kuda tanpa poni yang menutupi dahinya. Alis matanya panjang, sesuai dengan bola mata biru jernih yang terbingkai kacamata segiempat berwarna merah bata. Hidungnya tampak menonjol diantara kedua pipi tirusnya. Dan juga bibir merahnya mempercantik parasnya. Kyuhyun harus mencatat nama gadis itu di otaknya jika ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk menggoda gadis itu.

Tapi, semua keindahan itu harus dihancurkan dengan ekspresi dingin yang dipancarkan gadis itu. Ekspresi yang sama dengan pria yang ia sebut dengan _Hyung_. Kyuhyun mendengus kecil. Kenapa diantara ratusan murid di sekolah barunya ini, ada seseorang yang mirip dengan kakaknya sih?

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertangkap sedang melamun. Namun Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap tenang, tak lupa ia munculkan senyuman yang membuat semua orang tak tega menyalahkannya. Oh, jangan remehkan Kim Kyuhyun. Ia sangat pintar dalam berakting.

"_Mianhaeyo_, _Gyojang_-_nim_, bisakah anda mengulanginya lagi?" Pinta Kyuhyun. Kepala Sekolah yang bernama Lee Jin Guk (Kyuhyun mengetahuinya dari papan nama diatas meja kepala sekolah itu) menggangguk maklum.

"Hasil ujian masukmu sangat memuaskan, jadi saya putuskan agar kau masuk dalam kelas _star_. Dan untuk pengenalan sekolah, kau bisa meminta Park-_ssi_ untuk mengantarkanmu. Lee-_ssi_, bisakah kau mengantar Kim-_ssi_ kekelasnya?" Jin Min mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah, saya pergi dulu. Permisi," Jin Min membungkuk lalu pergi dan diikuti Kyuhyun. "Ah, tak disangka Kyuhyun-_ssi_ sangat pintar. Sayang, saya masuk di kelas _asteroids_," Jin Min tampak menghela nafas ketika mengatakannya. Tapi Kyuhyun memilih untuk menghiraukannya dan terus menjadi pendengarnya.

"Emm, apakah saya boleh menjadi teman Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Tanya Jin Min tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun terdiam, tak menjawab. Pikirannya kembali melayang jauh. Apa bisa seseorang yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu memintanya untuk jadi teman? Kau pasti sangat bercanda.

Bunyi bel masuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari pertanyaan aneh gadis berambut gelombang itu (menurutnya).

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Saya harus ke kelas saya. Semoga Kyuhyun-_ssi_ suka dengan sekolah ini," pamit Jin Min tersenyum sekilas. Ia membungkuk sebentar sebelum berlari menuju kelasnya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya bisa menemukan gadis (yang sangat) sopan di hari pertamanya bersekolah.

Namun senyumnya benar-benar pudar kali ini. Ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya benar-benar mendung. Tapi tatapan tajamnya mengarah pada siswa yang duduk di paling depan. Siswa itu juga memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Kyuhyun.

Cokelat karamel bertarung dengan hitam arang.

Kim Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum.

Sepertinya nasib ingin mempermainkan mereka. Dan si kembar tak identik itu sangat tidak menyukai nasib yang Tuhan berikan pada mereka.

_***gyojang-nim : kepala sekolah**_

*TSTM's corner,

All : haaaiiii! ~(^o^~) ~(^o^)~ (~^o^)~

Me : saya sebagai author mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada pembaca cerita abal-abal saya. Buat kak Reni, _mian _baru update.. aku..

Kyu : biasa, males nulis. Semua alasan author itu cuman akal-akalannya doang…

Me : KYU! Enggak kok kak, beneran deh ^^v

Bum: mau bales review apa enggak? Aku mau pergi.

Me: oh iya lupaa! Kita mulai aja,

Ye: Dari **Shofie Nurlatief**. Jangan tanyakan pada author, dia juga bingung mau dibawa kemana alurnya. Berdoa saja supaya aku tidak dibuat aneh-aneh disini.

Kyu: sial, kenapa aku yang tertindas disini sih? Harusnya Kibum hyung yang mendapatkannya. Kan aku raja evil.

Bum: sudah, nikmati saja peranmu disini.

#perang death glare.

Me: o-oke, stop. Lanjut review kedua.

Bum: Hmm… dari **Chonurullau40**. Baik, jangan mengharap lebih pada author macam dia. Jika tidak di terror eonnienya, kupastikan cerita ini akan update sepuluh tahun lagi.

Me: A-ah, aku tidak mungkin menelantarkan cerita ini, Bum-ssi! Yosh, ini update! :D

Kyu: Lanjut! Dari **Yolyol**, perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku memang menggemaskan. Lebih menggemaskan dari Kibum hyung yang menyebalkan itu.

Bum: jangan fitnah.

Kyu: Aku tidak fitnah! Oh sampai mana kita tadi, author satu itu takkan bisa menulis lebih dari empat halaman. Dia benar-benar author payah.

Ye: apakah ini giliranku sekarang? Dari **thisisadel**, author pun bingung kapan chapter menangis bombay itu akan datang dan Aku setuju dengan ucapan Kyu,

Me: ja-jahat kalian. Dari **ulfahnrrzh, cho yeon rin** dan **aisah92**… yosh, sudah lanjut dan pendek seperti biasa!

Bum: dari **Kyukyu712, blackyuline** dan **3002marya**, mungkin Kyu hanya demam atau penyakit lainnya. Lagipula aku tak peduli dan dia hanya bisa iri padaku. Tak bisa lebih, karena aku yang akan menang dalam pertempuran ini.

Kyu: itu jelas tidak mungkin! Oh ya, dari **guest**. Hmm, jelas saja cerita ini keren lihat saja pemain utamanya. Kyuhyun. Sang raja evil. :D

Ye: terakhir dari **shizuku m**, maklumi saja author payah itu. Hidupnya sudah diracuni dengan kenangan masa kecilnya (re: bollywood), jangan salahkan aku jika cerita ini jadi mudah ditebak. Untuk tokoh utama tentu dua dongsaenguku itu dan gadis yang ditemui Kyu di atap itu sudah terjawab di chap 2.

Me: oke, cukup. Terima kasih dan datang lagi yaa… :D

All: sayonara!


End file.
